Navidad
by springdreams
Summary: De esa noche, la noche en que dos Gryffindor jóvenes descubrieron el amor, quedan algunas fotografías sacadas por una cámara muggle, pero sobretodo, muchos recuerdos. Y a Lily Evans, le quedan dos cosas que había querido hace mucho: un ciervo y un novio.


**Hola a todos! Primero, feliz navidad, espero que la pasen con sus seres queridos y reciban algo mejor que ropa interior de regalo, jaja.**

**Ahora, esto es un drabble que escribí en un lapso corto de inspiración, espero que lo disfruten.**

**PD: no me andan bien los acentos, así que perdón si hay alguna palabra mal.**

Lily Evans odiaba la navidad. La odiaba.

Esos estúpidos villancicos pegajosos que sonaban a todas horas, todas las personas parecían muy felices de repente, como si todos sus problemas se hubiesen evaporado, Dumbledore vestía una gala verde y roja y la comida era un 100% mas engordante que siempre.

En algún momento a Lily le gustó la navidad. Cuando era chica; y crecía en Santa Claus y en que un ciervo con un carruaje con regalos podría aparecer en cualquier momento en el techo de su casa (A Lily siempre le gustaron los ciervos)

Pero a medida que fue creciendo y se dio cuenta que 'la paz y el amor' no existían, que volver a su casa para las navidades era una pesadilla (más desde que Petunia había empezado a salir con ese Vernon asqueroso) y que estaba harta de recibir medias como regalo.

Por eso, aquel 24 de Diciembre a la noche, decidió escaparse del castillo a la noche. Si, Lily Evans iba a romper las reglas. Tendió su mochila sobre la cama, sin hacer demasiado ruido guardó algunas tonterías (un sweater, dos ranas de chocolate, un libro y la cámara fotográfica muggle que sus padres le habían regalado algunos años atrás) y bajó decididamente.

No pasó por el Gran Salón, donde todos estaban mostrándose sus regalos y comiendo hasta reventar, si no que tomo un pasadizo que afortunadamente Remus le había mostrado hace algunas semanas.

Así, después de unos minutos, se encontraba bordeando los terrenos de Hogwarts (suerte que Hagrid no estaba en casa) contenta de haberse escapado y sintiendo la libertad en cada uno de los poros de su piel.

Decidió que esta noche era el momento para hacer todo eso que siempre había querido hacer en Hogwarts; pero que no había podido concretar por algún motivo.

Tomo la cámara fotográfica y comenzó a sacar fotos; al castillo, al lago, a los árboles…

Hasta que lo vio.

Un ciervo, color café claro con largos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza y ojos brillosos, como si estuviera triste.

Lily hizo un gesto muy suyo (abrir bien grandes los ojos y poner la boca en forma de o)

Y se acercó sigilosamente, con la cámara preparada.

El ciervo no pareció asustarse, como si ya la conociera o como si no le importase, alzo la cabeza como posando para los miles de flashes que Lily le disparaba encima.

Cuando casi se había acabado la película de la cámara (y eso que tenia como 40 fotos) Lily se acerco decidida y poso su mano enfundada en un guante verde en la cabeza del animal; que se quieto, como disfrutando el contacto.

Lily se quito el guante, no le importo que nevase o que hiciera un frío de morirse, quería sentir el pelaje del animal.

Así estuvo por algunos minutos, acariciando al ciervo sin poder creer todavía que en el bosque de Hogwarts hubiese algo así, tan lindo y puro.

Pero la temperatura comenzaba a descender cada vez mas, la nieve aumentaba y el sueño de la chica también, se levanto apenada del suelo donde estaba y decidió irse a la cama.

-Oye – le susurró al ciervo, y después se dio cuenta de lo loca que estaba (vamos, los ciervos no hablan ni entienden) pero no le intereso, tenia la sensación de que de alguna forma ese ciervo la comprendía – Tengo que irme… pero volveré mañana, si? Espero que estés por aquí.

Le dedico una última sonrisa, y se levanto apenada.

Cuando ya había caminado algunos pasos en dirección al castillo, oyó una voz detrás de ella.

-Lily, espera.

Ella conocía esa voz. No podía ser posible; acaso era…

-¿Potter? – susurro la chica consternada

James Potter con los ojos brillosos y su bufanda de la suerte (una con los colores de Gryffindor) esbozo una sonrisa triste y se acerco a Lily, que estaba estatica en su lugar

-Yo… feliz navidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me seguiste?

-No, no te seguí. Y tampoco te recomendaría que vuelvas al bosque de noche, y menos hoy que no hay nadie fuera.

-Si hay alguien, bueno, ahora estas tu… y estaba el ciervo.

Se había enojado mucho, justo cuando había decidido escaparse del mundo, sin que nadie lo supiese y la molestara, aparecía el idiota de James Potter .

Al escuchar el último comentario de Lily, James dejo escapar una risita.

-Si, idiota, hablo con los animales, ¿que tiene de malo? – le soltó ella enfadada – Me arruinaste la noche, y encima hiciste que mi ciervo se esfumara.

-¿Así que tu ciervo, eh? – dijo James aun riendo

-¿Algún problema? – pregunto desafiante Lily

Entonces ocurrió algo extraño. James alzo su varita, cerro los ojos y de un momento al otro, había desaparecido mágicamente… y su lugar había aparecido el ciervo de Lily.

A la chica le llevo unos segundos salir de la confusión y conectar todo lo que había sucedido. Y cuando lo hizo, dejo escapar un gesto de sorpresa

Lo próximo que vio fue a James de nuevo, riéndose en su cara.

-Me has alegrado las navidades, Evans.

-¿Cómo… como has conseguido hacerte animago? – pregunto ella con un hilo de voz

-Larga historia… no importa ahora Evans. Lo que importa es que me has estado acariciando durante minutos, ¿no suena genial?

-No lo hubiese hecho de saber que mi ciervo eras tu – dijo ella claramente arrepentida – a propósito, ¿por que estas aquí solo en navidad? ¿Y por que Black no esta contigo?

-Desde hace un tiempo que no me gustan las navidades – James suspiro – No se si recuerdas lo que sucedió por esta fecha hace un año.

Lily lo recordaba, claro que si. Hace un año exacto, estaban desayunando cuando la profesora McGonagall llamo a James a su despacho. No es que Lily sea intrometida, pero lo vio todo porque en navidad eran pocos alumnos los que decidían quedarse, y estaban sentados todos juntos.

Lily no volvió a ver a James toda esa tarde, y a la noche, Remus le contó rápidamente que sus padres que trabajaban como aurors, habían sido asesinados por unos mortifagos.

Volviendo al presente, Lily se sintió súbitamente apenada y lo miro a los ojos, tras sus lentes había un brillo especial de tristeza.

Y no supo porque, pero Lily Evans en aquel momento, se acerco a James, y presiono sus rojos labios contra los de el.

No le importo el frío que hacia alrededor; ni que fuera navidad, ni que en quinto año Sirius y James la llamasen reina del hielo.

Solo cerró sus ojos y se dedico a disfrutar, y disfrutar.  
Los labios de James cerrándose y abriéndose lentamente sobre los de ella, sus manos acariciándole el cabello y esa parte detrás de la cabeza que a Lily le daba cosquillas y escalofríos.

Cuando se separaron, ella sonrío tristemente y el le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ellos deben estar orgullosos de ti. En serio.

James asintió rápidamente, con un nudo en la garganta y una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla.

Lily se la limpio suavemente y se dejo abrazar por el.

-Feliz navidad, James – le susurro en el oído.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han dado. Bueno, tal vez después de mi escoba. ¡Auch!

Lily le había golpeado suavemente el hombro y ahora se reía de la cara que había puesto James.

-Vamos, que tantos años de Quidditch no te sirvieron para soportar un golpecito?

-Me has golpeado fuerte, Evans, y lo sabes.

Lily río mas fuerte, río porque estaba feliz, porque volvía a creer en la magia de la navidad y sobretodo en esos clichés de 'paz y amor'

De esa noche, la noche en que dos Gryffindor jóvenes descubrieron el amor , quedan algunas fotografías sacadas por una cámara muggle, pero sobretodo, muchos recuerdos.

a Lily Evans, le quedan dos cosas que había querido hace mucho : un ciervo y un novio.

-

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Besos**

**Flor.**


End file.
